GiRs DiaRy
by Angelgirl963
Summary: Gir gets a new diary from Zim due to his latest plan, which Gir explains in chapter 1. Written from Gir's POV!
1. Mindless Babble

_**THE PINK PIG DIARY FOR GIRLS.**_

_**IF YOU ARE A BOY…**_

_**YOU ARE A WEENIE!!!**_

_**Date: Monday the **_Gir_** day of **_Tacos_** in the year **_meow

_**Name: **_Piggies are my friends

Je m'appelle Gir. Comment ca va? Mal? ()

I have nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo idea what I just wrote! I was readin' Zimz _"Book of Humaniod Language in Francis."_ Wroted by Zimian Irkiton. My name is Gir! Now to write my book.

HI! I um, ah… GRi! i no i luv zoi of munkays! **MUNKAYS**!!! tHe eNd!

**WAIT!!! **I gots toe writed more cause my page aint finishe! So nows my real diary cause Zimz tolded mez what e diary is!

Dodie Dodie Dodie Dodie Dodie Dodie Dodie Doooo. Once upon a taquitos!!!! I ate taquitose!!!! Monkey!!!! I lovdid you piggie! I lovdid you!!!! Doom! Yay we're doomed!!!!! It's got chicken legs! I need tacos. Or ill explode. That happens sometime. Tak is ugly… Not unless you dance with me!

**My hand hurts! I don't want to write no more! But I have to.**

'Cause Zim, he told we were going to destroy the planet by writing on every piece of paper there is until there is no more paper and the stinking humans have to cut down

more tree things and make more paper and we are going to write the rest we make and keep doing that until there is no more paper at all and there are no more trees and the

humans won't be able to breathe and we will the only tree and we won't let humans have it until they bow down before us so they will but then they find out the tree is fake so then

Zim takes over the planet and tortures the big headed kid so then me and Zim tell the tall people and we win!

My hand really has hurting in it! But my paper is all gone so now I can stop! Yah!

_**Love you Diary,**_

Gir

Me: Uh sorry about the horrible spelling and grammar. :- Well! It **is** Gir's diary! What do you expect? Microsoft Word © didn't have an idea about what half of Gir wrote was. And I can't ask Gir 'cause he'll know I was reading his diary. And he will go into Sir mode and destroy me! We don't want that do we? Yah. That's what I thought. But can probably guess what it says. :) :) :)

_Me:_ The first real sentence from Gir's diary is French. It says

My Name is Gir. How are you? Bad?

**The ****boring**** stuff**: Invader Zim doesn't belong to me… Yah, whatever, but I wish I owned Gir! I do own this is the best part to admit :-) that book with a long title that Gir mentioned, and it's not real author.


	2. Far To Happy

THE PINK PIG DIARY FOR GIRLS. IF YOU ARE A BOY… 

_**YOU ARE A WEENIE!!!**_

_**Date: Monday the **_best_** day of **_me_** in the year **_pizza__

_**Name: **_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii again diary!_** Don't read my diary.**_

Today I saw Dib Kid! He has a big head. Why does he have a big head? Tell me. Huh?! HUH?! What was I doing?

Maybe I'll read my book called "Zim's Diary!" It's about an alien named Zim trying to take over a place called Earth. And it has a pretty girl in it named Gaz. And a robot named Gir. He is the best character of all!

Good Night,

GiR

UH OH! I forgot to tell you about Zim's plan. It didn't work. Yesterday in skool, Zim found out from his teacher that humans don't breathe trees!

And I forgot to tell you about this girl Zim likes too. Her name is… uhhhhh Rsl? I think… Uhh, I'll go ask Zim!

Later 

Zim said he likes no one and I lies! I must not read good. Oh well. I don't care! I'm still happy, and hungry, I need some waffles. I'll go make some, and you stay right here, okay. I'll put peanuts, and chocolate, and ranch, and pepperoni, and flowers, and dog's tail, and eye of newt, and snacks, and Mario's go cart, and fruit, and sugar, and lots o' sugar, and powdered sugar, and lollipops, and bunny's foot, and Super L - Mart's sugar in it, and lots more stuff!

I need some sugar! But Zim doesn't by anything but snacks! Whaaaaaahhhh! Boo – Hoo! I'm so sad. Why was I sad? I forgot. Sometimes I will forget things. Like that one time when my head exploded, I think that was because I didn't eat any tacos. I wish I had a taco.

_**Bye!!!**_

_**Love ya diary,**_

Gir

Yes short and annoying, but so cute. Yes, I finally translated Gir's diary to our American English, (I prefer England's English actually. But I live in America, so I am taught to write like this.) Gir does rock, and you know it. I do think that Gir has a short attention span. Because every time ha forgets he forgets what he is writing, he doesn't even bother to read everything that he just wrote. (That is because there is a fly in his bedroom.)

DISCLAIMER THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW, OR THIS CHAPTER: For the last chapter, the paragraph with more the three explanation marks, my friend wrote it, so it belongs to her. Not me.


End file.
